USMUDR 5 - 27/01/2014
19:55:58 Wendy: "Okay, let's get some art done~" She smiled brightly and went over to the machine, going over the correct proceedure. "I would like to assure Stefan that all this steaming makes it completely germ free and I never touch where someone's lips will sit." 19:56:14 Tomoki: "What's going on in here, mm?" 19:56:52 Wendy: "We're making fancy coffee~" She giggled lightly and steamed the milk happily until bubbly. 19:56:59 Daina : Daina smiled, taking her guitar bag off her shoulder to set it down safely in the corner. "Can I help with anything, Wends?" 19:57:17 Stefan: He listens carefully to Wendy and sighs a little with a little grin and a shrug of his shoulders. "Alright then... I guess it can't hurt to try if you promise the steam will wipe away any lingering germs..~" 19:57:40 | Edited 19:58:25 Shinichi: if there's anything i can help with don't hesitate to ask~ *he tried to keep his spirits up despite the situation* 19:58:05 Daisy: Daisy walked over to a table near the window, taking a seat while playing with her hair, staring of into space. 19:58:24 Wendy: "Refill the grinder for me please?" She smiled at Daina and passed her a big bag of coffee beans. "It does! I promise!" She smiled brightly and pondered to herself. "Who wants theirs first?" 19:58:24 Tomoki: "I love coffee," Tomoki said. 19:58:29 Amelia: "ehh ehh~ how boring.... coffee art..." 19:58:34 Itami: Itami stood faraway, leaning against the wall as she watched the others do whatever it is that they're doing. 19:59:14 Daina : She took the bag from her with a nod, taking the grinder and filling it. "about that much?" she asked to check 19:59:27 Shinichi: *he turns to itami* hm? I don't think we've met yet have we? 19:59:39 Miki: "Ooh~" 19:59:39 Stefan: He sits himself down in a chair for himself, keeping himself sat up straight and still in his chair as he grins over to everyone before noticing Daisy. "Hmmm~? Enjoying the scenery out the window...~?" 20:00:02 Wendy: "Yes that's perfect!" She giggled and looked to Emmy. "Well then, how bout I make you one first? I can make a fw things?" 20:00:48 Daina : She smiled, putting the grinder back where it belongs 20:01:11 Daisy: "…eh?" Daisy said, breaking away from La La Land. "Oh Stefan…no I was just thinking, that's all…" Daisy replied, sitting herself up properly 20:01:28 Amelia: "ehh~ I'm not allowed to drink caffine~" 20:02:23 Wendy: "Oh! Sorry I didn't realise." She smiled soflty and thought about it. "How about I make a picture of your choice but I'll drink it?" 20:03:17 Amelia: "....No... I'm not intresting in petty tricks.." 20:04:02 Wendy: "Alright then~" She giggled softly and pondered. "Who else wants coffee and I'll make them a picture?" 20:04:50 Daisy: The blonde looked over at Wendy " Um, me please" 20:05:03 Rhyme: *Rhyme sat and smiled, resting xyr head in xyr hands* 20:05:13 Amelia: Amelia sat down in a mood.... who did she think she was!? pulling all the attention because she can do coffee art... punk ass bitch. 20:05:14 Tomoki: "Me~!!!" 20:05:27 Miki: "Meeeeee~!" Miki shouts over to Wendy in excitement! 20:05:40 Tomoki: "I could share one with Daisy if you don't wanna make two." 20:05:44 Amelia: (stealing all da attention 20:06:13 Shinichi: i'd like one please wendy *he said as he walked over to the table* 20:06:15 Wendy: "Okay! I'll start with Tomoki since I heard you first! What kinda things do you like~? And I'll base it off an animal or something you say?" 20:06:45 Wendy: "Okay so Tomoki, Miki, Shinichi, Daisy and Daina? Am I right?" 20:06:53 Miki: "Yuuuuup~! Nyahahaha~!" 20:07:03 Amelia: Amelia mimiked the short athletic girl "I can base it off an animal" she spat "because I have no friends and smell sweaty...!" 20:07:24 Daina : "Yep yep! I think so!" 20:07:28 Tomoki: Tomoki nudged Amelia with his elbow. 20:07:48 Wendy: She bit her lip to try ignore the girl, just tryig to take everyone's minds off what had happened. 20:08:15 Amelia: "o-ow!" the girl shouted as she rubbed her arm 20:08:16 Daisy: "Emmy! Don't be so rude!" Daisy told off the Sociologist 20:08:40 Shinichi: please try to be more polite Amelia 20:08:41 Rhyme: I think there are some people here who I haven't introduced myself to yet... I think? *Xe looked at the people surrounding the table, namely Daisy and Tomoki* 20:08:50 Tomoki: "Ehehe... You can ignore her." Tomoki smiled. 20:09:05 Tomoki: "Oh, I'm sorry!" Tomoki's smile widened when he was asked to introduce himself. 20:09:21 Tomoki: "I'm Tomoki Osoji, Super High-school Level Actor!" 20:09:33 Rhyme: Oh! No don't worry, I know who /you/ are. I just need to introduce myself. *Xe smiles* 20:09:41 Wendy: "Now, I wouldn't want to be rude myself." She pointed out with a smile and realised that Tomoki had missed her question, so she quickly made him a dragon, breathing fire across the cup. 20:09:59 Tomoki: "Oh, oops!" 20:10:13 Daisy: The blonde smiled at her classmate. "Hello, I'm Daisy Joy. I'm a biologist" 20:10:14 Tomoki: "Who're you?" he asked with a grin. 20:10:54 Amelia: "I'm Ameila and I'm better than you... are the questions over?" 20:11:30 Rhyme: I'm Rhyme Tezuka! It's nice to meet you both! *Xe smiled brightly and chuckled* 20:12:20 Wendy: "Tomoki! How's that?" SHe gently pushed the cup to him, grinning proudly to herself and giggling softly. 20:13:01 Daisy: "It's very nice to meet you too~" 20:13:56 Amelia: ameila made a long raspberry over the lot talking 20:14:38 Wendy: She looked over at the girl for a moment before sighing softly and moving on. "Okay Miki~! What kinda things do you like? any animals?" 20:14:56 Miki: "Ehhhh can you doo.... A robot?! " Miki grins 20:15:21 Amelia: Ameila snarled at the lack of attention and continued to make the noise 20:15:34 Shinichi: I expected nothing less from you miki *he smiled and chuckled a little* 20:15:52 Daisy: Daisy sighed and turned around to Amelia. "Is there something wrong Emmy?" 20:16:00 Miki: "Nyahahaha~!" Miki continues her grin 20:16:23 Amelia: "..........No...! 20:16:31 Wendy: "I've never seen any robots before..." SHe pondered softly to herself, thinking how to go about it "Wait! You have a robot cat right? I could make you and Shinichi's at the same time to show you something?" 20:16:47 Daisy: "Then why are you making that noise?" 20:17:01 Wendy: "I remember you mentioning it at one point?" 20:17:05 Amelia: she pouted and shrugged as she looked away 20:17:22 Rhyme: *Xe caught Wendy's comment and blinked slightly* Huh... I guess you didn't realise either then. 20:17:51 Shinichi: I don't mind~ i'd certainly like to see it wendy, what about you miki? 20:18:19 Wendy: "R-Realise what...?" She paused for a moment before panicking a little "Did I say something out of place?!" 20:18:19 Daina : "Didn't realise what?" daina asked , tilting her head at Rhyme 20:18:42 Shinichi: hm? *he turns to rhyme* 20:18:43 Rhyme: That i'm a robot, silly! *Rhyme stuck xyr tongue out* 20:19:05 Tomoki: Tomoki took a sip of his coffee. "This is fuckin' great." 20:19:06 Shinichi: oh yes, there are some students who are unaware of that 20:19:06 Daina : "Eeeeehhhhhh!!?" she asked, eyes wide with shock 20:19:22 Daisy: "W-what??" 20:19:58 Daina : "Are you freaking- are you? Oh, I'm sorry I didn't notice! Oh gosh, that's-!" she laughed awkwardly, smiling and running her hand through her fringe. "That's incredible!" 20:20:00 Miki: "Yeah! You're really fascinating though" Miki stares at Rhyme, admiringly 20:20:05 Wendy: "O-Oh!" She giggled softly. "I didn't know that!" She smiled and put two latte cups together, gently working the foam as she spoke. "That's really cool!" She gently pushed the double cup towards the two, smiling brightly 20:22:15 Rhyme: It's fine that you didn't notice! It's not like it matters anyway, I'm just like you guys after all! *Xe became distracted by the latte art* Woooah, those are incredible! 20:23:43 Stefan: Stefan watches the others closely before his swirling eyes glance over towards the latte art, finding it actually quite impressive as he grins and nods. "That is rather interesting...~ Quite a nice piece of artwork too..~" 20:24:12 Wendy: "Thank you very much!" She grinned brightly up at the man and giggled softly. "Who's next then~?" 20:24:47 Miki: "Ooooh~ Your latte art is so cool~!" 20:25:14 Stefan: "Hmm... if it's alright... I'd quite like to try some for myself, after seeing the other's..~" he grins a little softly as he chuckles a little under his breath. 20:25:50 Wendy: "What kinda animals do you like then~? Or I know a few characters? Only a few though" She smiled softly and waited his answer 20:26:28 Rhyme: Ahhh, you're so creative~ *Rhyme took a long hard look at the abstract latte art, making sure it imprinted into xyr mind, before turning to Stefan, smiling* So much for playing it safe, huh Stefan? 20:26:36 Daisy: "Could mine be a suprise please?" Daisy asked Wendy with a smile. 20:27:00 Wendy: "Of course! I need something cute with yours. I'll do it right after Stefan's~" 20:27:16 Stefan: At this, the tall man begins to think and he smiles gently as he glances up at Wendy from sitting in his chair at his table. "I... I quite like ducks...~" he giggles lowly before glancing over towards Rhyme. "Ah... well she has promised it's safe... so... I guess I'll trust her for now..~" 20:27:52 Stefan: "Oh! Or one of those fluffy white things that bounce around in the grass with the long ears..~? They're nice too...~" 20:28:02 Amelia: ".....So..... When do you think someone is gonna die~" she said with a smirk trying to bring the conversation back to her 20:28:25 Tomoki: "Amelia!" Tomoki nudged her again. 20:28:43 Amelia: "o-ow! just asking! 20:28:44 Miki: "Ohh! Stefercreep! You're trying one now?" Miki pats him on the back and grins "Nyahahaha~ Thought you were scared of germs?" 20:29:02 Rhyme: You mean... rabbits? *Xe tilted xyr head* 20:29:06 Daisy: "Amelia!" 20:29:47 Wendy: "I can do rabbits!" She giggled happily and made it before looking up at Emmy. "E-Emmy! You shouldn't stay stuff like that!" 20:30:00 Stefan: He feels his cheeks heat up a little upon having her pat his back, and he smiles up at her with a little chuckle. "Ahh.. well I decided to give it a try at least once..~" he smiles up at her before pausing. "Hmm... w..would you like to join sitting with me, Miki..~?" he asks her with a large grin before nodding over towards Rhyme. "That's it! Those little bunny rabbits..~" 20:30:11 Wendy: She gently pushed the cup to Stefan, not touching the top at all. 20:31:31 Amelia: "this is so boring.... !" 20:31:33 Stefan: His smile softens as he glances down at the cup, looking almost like an excitable child as he notices the rabbit art in the cup. "Thank you little experiment..~ It's wonderful" he chuckles softly. 20:31:59 Miki: "Sure~!" Miki grins at him, sitting down next to him "That bunny coffee is so cuuute!" 20:33:50 Wendy: She quickly moved onto Daisy's to distract herself, making a cute 3d giraffe and gently sliding the cup over with a giggle. "How's that?" 20:33:56 Stefan: He grins at her and nods. "Ahh yes..~ It's very delightful..~" he giggles a little lowly before smiling widely towards her. "What did you get in your's, little pink one..~?" 20:34:36 Shinichi: It's lovely wendy *he takes his cup and sips* 20:34:57 Rhyme: Woooah! That's even more impressive! *Rhyme makes sure to imprint the design into xyr database* 20:34:58 Daisy: Daisy squealed a little. "That's so adorable!~ Thank you very much~" The biologist gave Wendy a huge smile. "It's so perfect I almost don't want to drink it" 20:35:09 Miki: "Mines is a kitty cat~!" Miki grins "It's cute~ Nyahah~!" 20:35:21 Daina : "These are so amazing, Wendy! Where did you learn??" she asked with a happy smile 20:36:26 Wendy: "Thank you! And las but not least, I think~ Daina! What would you like?" She giggled at the reactions and looked to Daina in interest. "I learnt when I did a little cafe work and it got quiet. You kinda look them up and figure out how you do it." She giggled softly and scratched her head lightly in embarrassment 20:38:44 Daina : "Oh! Uh, something music-y?" she asked, shrugging and laughing lightly. "What ever is easiest to you!" she said, nodding as though she made her mind up. "But it's a real talent!! Maybe you should be SHSL latte artist!" she joked 20:40:36 Rhyme: It's an incredible talent! I've seen so many pictures but nothing quite compares to seeing it up close! 20:41:44 Wendy: "Hmm....what about something disney? For a giggle?" She smiled softly and looked at Rhyme "Ah thank you! That means a lot! And Daina, being a latte artist can only go so far unfortuantely~" 20:42:05 Amelia: "hey Wendy you should make me one with a dick on it~!" 20:42:19 Daina : "Disney rocks! Why the heck not?" she smiled happily, nodding 20:43:06 Wendy: She sighed softly and looked over at her. "I thought you couldn't drink caffine?" She then nodded at Daina and made another cup but began to edit her's a little for the details before gently sliding it over. 20:45:08 Daisy: Daisy took a small sip from the cup, a little bit of the froth on her nose. "Mmm~" 20:45:11 Daina : "Oh my goSH! Wendy that's so cool!!" she gushed to the other girl exicitedly, smiling widely. "Aaah it's beautiful! Thank you!" 20:45:47 Wendy: "Don't mention it!" She grinned widel and giggled before pulling her hair back and quickly cleaning the machine 20:46:06 Tomoki: Tomoki noticed a lil bit of froth on Daisy's nose. "Uh, you got a little..." He wiped the froth off her nose. 20:46:31 Amelia: "Yes... But. I. am. asking. for. one 20:47:17 Wendy: "Fine." She quickly made one and oushed it to her with a raised eyebrow 20:47:36 Daisy: "O-oh thank you…" Daisy said, blushing lightly. 20:48:04 Amelia: Ameila smirked madly 20:49:00 Tomoki: "Ehe," Tomoki smiled. "It's no problem. 20:49:41 Itami: Itami moved away from her spot where she was leaning on the wall and walked to the kitchen,, "If you are done here, could I use the kitchen? " 20:49:57 Daisy: Daisy smiled back shyly 20:50:13 Wendy: "Oh sorry! Of course!" She moved out the girls way and into the cafeteria again, smiling brightly. 20:50:46 Rhyme: Hmmm... this is almost like a real café now. Perhaps we need... *Xe taps at a few buttons on xyr waist, a sound radiating from her after the first few and the volume increasing as others are pressed.* Some mood music~ 20:50:59 Daina : Daina smiled up at Wendy happily before looking at her latte again. "This is a real talent you know!" 20:51:21 Daina : She smiled over at Rhyme happily at the music, endlessly amazed 20:51:27 Amelia: "oi! oi! Pretty sure I asked for dick art coffee?" 20:51:35 Wendy: She grinned softly and nodded a little in thanks. "I'm really glad you all like it." They were all calm now, that's what mattered. 20:52:02 Wendy: "I made it! It's there!" She motioned to the cup which she had in fact made up like she asked 20:52:25 Itami: The redheaded girl then proceeds to make herself a cup of tea, she mutters under her breathe as she puts like 9.5 spoonfuls of sugar into the cup. 20:52:28 Ferris: He saunters in, looking around, still a fucking idiot. 20:52:41 Amelia: ".....Oh......She smiled happily as she picked the coffee up and tipped it onto the floor" oops... 20:52:51 Daina : She let herself relax for a second or two, picking up her guitar and bringing It with her to sit at the table. She looked up at Ferris, smiling at him. "Yo, Ferris!" 20:53:09 Wendy: "Oh hello Ferris! How are you today?" She grinned widely and without breaking eye contact, growled at Emmy. "I'm not cleaning that up." 20:54:14 Ferris: "Still grudge-shittingly fucked over as ever, Wendy" 20:54:16 Miki: "Oh hey! FerrisWheel is it? I don't think we've met nyahaha~" Miki grins at him 20:54:30 Ferris: "What the fuck did you just call me?" 20:54:37 Shinichi: ah ferris, helo there 20:54:43 Rhyme: *Rhyme blinked at the new arrival, before smiling and waving to them* 20:55:01 Wendy: "Oh man, how so? Want to talk about it?" SHe asked sympathetically, watching him carefully. 20:55:02 Tomoki: "Ehehe, hello Ferris!" 20:55:28 Itami: Itami sits as far away from the others as she can, sipping her cup of sugar and giving death glares to everyone in the room. 20:55:40 Ferris: He waves to everyone "Yes, hello, hello, hi" 20:55:52 Amelia: "why don't you make a coffee that isnt't a joke hmm~ hm~ or is that too advanced for you~?" 20:55:58 Daina : She watched Ferris closely hoping he didn't start a fight or something in the group, but kept a smile on her face 20:56:37 Tomoki: Tomoki noticed Itami, sitting alone. He got up and sat beside her. "Ehe... You don't want to sit with the rest of us, mm?" 20:56:56 Wendy: She looked to Emmy and sighed softly. "Latte art is loved by many. I can also make any coffee. But I'm not going to anymore." She then took a seat and patted the one next to her for Ferris, smiling softly 20:57:11 Rhyme: I don't believe we've met yet, Ferris! *Xe stood up to introduced xyrself* I'm Rhyme Tezuka! 20:57:49 Ferris: Ferris reluctantly walks over and takes a seat next to Wendy 20:58:24 Amelia: Ameila pouted... none of the attention was on her at all.... she elbowed Tomokis latte off the table causing the cup to shatter "oooopss~!" 20:58:36 Wendy: She smiled a bit more at how he took up her offer and leant against the table. "So what's up that's making you feel shit? Wanna talk about it?" 20:58:38 Itami: She was shocked a bit by the person coming near her, the girl put her cup down on the table and shook her head. "No, I really dont want to at all. " 20:58:58 Daina : Daina smiled over at Ferris, jumping at the cup breakikng and turned around, fearful that someone might have... No, nolbody would, surely? 20:59:27 Ferris: "Still here, if you didn't realise?" 20:59:55 Ferris: He kind of smiles at Daina, awkwardly eh 21:00:07 Wendy: She also looked over and sighed softly. "Another thing I'm not cleaning the fuck up." She then looked back to Ferris and flinched a little at how stupid her question was. "Right. Sorry about that." 21:00:19 Tomoki: Tomoki stood up, alarmed. "What just...!" 21:00:37 Rhyme: Oh dear... you're super clumsy aren't you Amelia. *Xe produced a portable mop, dustpan and brush.* Let me clean that up~ *Rhyme started to busy xyrself, cleaning the shards and mess of coffee from the floor* 21:01:01 Miki: Miki had finished her coffee and walked over to Amelia prodding her "UnwantedChristmasPresentTioel-Animatus (talk) 20:00, April 20, 2015 (UTC) I'm boreeeeeeeed" she moans 21:01:04 Rhyme: Ugh... I hate cleaning but this has to be done... 21:01:49 Amelia: "ahh~! ahh~!.... what can I say~... butter fingers~" she said with a smile before turning to Miki "And~....? what am I gonna do about that...?" 21:01:51 Tomoki: Tomoki sighed, and turned to Itami again. "Oh, okay. Do you want me to keep you company, mm?" 21:02:01 Wendy: "No No! She should be cleaning it herself! It's her mess!" 21:02:23 Miki: "I don't knowww~ Amuse meee~" She continues prodding Amelia 21:02:34 Daina : "Ah, Wendy, leave it.." she said lightly, both hands holding the cup 21:02:56 Rhyme: But she isn't going to is she. It's easier if someone just does it. *Xe dumps the mess into a bin* 21:03:11 Wendy: She sighed softly and turned back to Daina and Ferris in silence other than the one heavy breath 21:03:21 Itami: She took a sip from her cup and glanced at Tomoki, "If you really want to be around me, then go ahead, I guess. " 21:03:31 Amelia: "my~ my~.... I have an idea~!" she took out a pen and started drawing dicks on the table "this is fun~" 21:03:59 Daina : "I just don't wanna, you know, disturb the peace..?" she said quietly, sighing 21:04:04 Ferris: He looks to Amelia "You truely are the biggest pile of vapid batshit, aren't you?" 21:04:19 Tomoki: "I will, then!" He smiled. "What's your talent, then?" 21:04:44 Amelia: she smiled widely "ahh~! thank you for the compliment~!" 21:04:49 Itami: "....I'm a Yu-Gi-Oh! Duelist.....Yourself?" 21:04:52 Ferris: "ew" 21:05:35 Wendy: She looked round at them both and giggled at Ferris' last reply 21:05:52 Amelia: she continued drawing on the table 21:06:09 Ferris: "Are your circles going to make boobs?" 21:06:16 Ferris: "Because boobs aren't actually circles" 21:06:39 Tomoki: "Whoa, really? Uh. I mean, I'm an actor," he said with a slight smirk. 21:07:33 Wendy: She watched the rest in amusement, a small smile on her face. 21:07:41 Amelia: "noo noo~! I have enough boobs~!" 21:08:04 Daisy: "..why are you talking about boobs?" 21:08:17 Rhyme: *Xe went back to xyr seat, sighing and leaning back* 21:08:33 Shinichi: *he silently finished his coffee and took the cup back to the kitchen, he smiled at wendy* thank you wendy, that was lovely 21:09:05 Wendy: "Your welcome! I'm glad you liked it!" She grinned brightly and giggled softly 21:09:12 Amelia: she shrugged "I dunno~ he mentioned them~" 21:10:01 Daisy: "ew" Daisy took another long sip from her latte 21:10:26 Ferris: "Oh yeah, ew, human anatomy" 21:10:57 Ferris: "So gross, OH FUCK THAT'S HENIOUS!! Oh wait no, it's my hand, how gross right? Because human anatomy is gross, ew" 21:11:08 Ferris: He looks to Daisy with a unimpressed expression 21:11:16 Daisy: "Wow, rude much?" 21:12:00 Ferris: "Not really, you were the one who butted in on the conversation and so thus, you are infact the rude one" 21:12:08 Itami: "Actor? So you have been...in movies or something shit like that??" She asked Tomoki. 21:12:20 Wendy: She looked around, not wanting to admit it was a little funny, but at the same time a bit rude. So she simply covered her mouth with her hand and leant her elbow on the table 21:13:21 Tomoki: "Mhmm~," he replied. "I've been in The Final Day, The Infected and 5 Roses." 21:14:14 Daisy: "Well excuse me" Daisy muttered, walking back over to Wendy, handing her the now empty cup. "Thank you very much, it's was really nice" 21:14:51 Ferris: "Excused" He leans back in his chair 21:15:21 Itami: She blinks, "I have never seen any of those but they all sound cheesy as fuck." 21:15:42 Wendy: "Oh, you're welcome." She smiled brightly and relaxed into her chair. 21:16:03 Rhyme: *Rhyme sat back, an image projecting itself from xyr eyes. Rhyme's pupils flicked around and whenever they moved, the projected image changed, moving on to another image, almost like a computer screen* 21:16:17 Daisy: Daisy smiled back and returned to her seat 21:16:40 Shinichi: I think i'm going to go have a look around the park, would any of you like to join me? 21:16:56 Tomoki: "N... Not that Yu-Gi-Oh! isn't. Not that I would know." 21:17:16 Daisy: "I'll come along" 21:17:56 Shinichi: *he beamed at daisy* alright then~ anyone else want to come? 21:18:32 Daisy: Daisy smiled back and walked over beside him. 21:18:43 Wendy: "I think I'll just chill for a while, thank you." She smiled softly, lazing about 21:19:02 Rhyme: I might just leave for my room, I have something I need to do. *Rhyme smiled and stood up, heading for the door* 21:19:59 Itami: "Yu-Gi-Oh! isn't cheesy.......Yu-Gi-Oh! is life....." She took another sip of her tea. 21:20:26 Shinichi: alright then~ shall we go daisy? 21:21:26 Tomoki: "Uh huuuh," he agreed sarcastically. 21:26:35 Shinichi: we'll talk with all of you later on ok? *with a soft smile he turned and left the room with daisy walking beside him* 21:33:05 Stefan: Stefan sits grinning a little to his cup, not exactly wanting to drink from it anymore as he gazes at the little rabbit art left in the cup, his grin widening as he admires it, his hands holding onto the table as he giggles a little lowly to himself. 21:34:14 Daina : Daina sat calmly for a second or two before resting her hand on her guitar bag as a sort of comfort, leaning back in her chair. 21:36:31 Wendy: "Is there anything you guys want to do at all...?" She asked quietly, watching the group left] 21:39:01 Stefan: As he watches the others leave, he grunts softly and moves his chair back as he stands up, leaving his cup as it is before he moves over towards Miki. He pulls on his gloves before tapping her shoulder gently and then gently poking her cheek with a giggle as he leans in close to her. "May I talk with you for a moment..~? Perhaps out the way of other ears..~?" he grins to her widely. 21:40:32 Miki: Miki, standing in a daydream, jumped as Stefan approached her. "Oh..! Sure I guess" Her usual friendly grin on her face. 21:42:12 Stefan: He grins a little more and takes her hand in his gloved one before he gently starts to lead her out the room, his long lanky legs striding out the room as he gives the others a small grin as if to say 'goodnight', before he left the cafeteria with her. 21:43:53 Miki: Miki blushes a little as he takes her hand "Eh..eh.. Byee everyone I guess~!" She waves to the others with her free hand and then follows by Stefan